


It's Enough...For Now

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag/Missing Scene 5.01 Search and Rescue (Part 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough...For Now

It was quiet as Jennifer left the infirmary once she was sure that Sheppard was resting comfortably in the recovery area following his surgery. With a small sigh, she removed the cap that was covering her hair, while using her free hand to rub her eyes, that were still feeling gritty from the site of the collapse. Not watching where she was going, she suddenly found herself stopped by an immovable wall of man. Moving her hand from her eyes, she looked up to find Ronon looking down at her, with his hands on her upper arms to keep her steady as she jerked back from the surprise of seeing him in front of her, "Careful, Doc. Don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks.", she said, "I should have been watching where I was going."

He nodded his head, as he looked over her head to where Sheppard was lying on a hospital bed, "Is he going to be all right?"

"He will be, as long as he listens to me this time around.", she answered, still a little upset with him over what had happened on the Daedalus, when he went against her medical advice about staying on the ship, insisting on being on the Jumper that was going to rescue Teyla from Michael's ship. Taking a breath, she continued on, "Though, now, I think he since he knows that Teyla and Torren are all right, he will."

"Torren.", Ronon repeated, and she nodded her head, "That's right, you weren't in here when we took him back. She named her son after her father and Colonel Sheppard. Torren John Emmagan.", she looked at him, before looking over to watch Teyla with her son, "I don't think that McKay's going to be very thrilled with that. He had his heart set on Teyla naming him after himself, since he helped her give birth."

After a moment, she turned her attention back to him, "What about you? Did you let someone check you out? To make sure that you're not hurt internally?"

"Yeah, other than being sore, dirty, and tired, I'm fine.", he answered, and it was in that moment, the doctor faded into the background, only to be replaced with the woman, as she flung herself at him, her arms going around his waist, her fingers gripping his back through his shirt. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face into her hair, breathing in the fading scent of the shampoo she had used that morning. He heard her breath hitch a couple of times, before he felt her tears soaking through his shirt, touching his skin. Stroking his hand down her back, he asked the question that no one else had bothered to ask her, probably thinking that it didn't really matter, "Are you okay?"

She started to nod her head, before deciding to shake it instead, a muffled replied coming with it. Despite his excellent hearing, Ronon moved enough so that he could hear her, "What was that?"

"I said no, but I will be.", she looked up at him, "I was so scared when I was told about the collapse and that you were in it. I didn't know if you were alive or...", she shook her head, refusing to say the word, "...and then when we got there, we found McKay and Lorne, only to find out that you and Colonel Sheppard were still trapped. I think that I forgot a part of my training...went to help McKay when Lorne was the one with the broken leg."

"He's fine.", Ronon replied, having seen the man on his way to check on Sheppard, Teyla, her baby, and Jennifer, and she nodded her head, "I know that, but to be honest, he wasn't my main concern, as much as I'm ashamed to admit it. I wanted to find you, and...", she didn't finish, choosing instead to bury her face into his chest again.

Unsure of what to say to her, he sighed, keeping his arms around her, "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm right here."

"I know.", she said, not wanting to move even though she knew that she was giving those in the infirmary quite a show, especially Teyla, who was watching them from her bed with curious eyes, "That's all that matters. Have you here, all of you."

"Yeah.", he sighed, knowing exactly what she meant, before he pulled away, looking down at her to find tired eyes looking back at him, "Do you need anything?"

She blinked in surprise at the question, and after a few seconds, she shook her head, "I don't think so, but..."

"What?", he asked. Giving him a quick smile, she answered him, "I don't suppose that you can just keep holding me like this just a little longer, could you?"

Ronon looked around the quiet infirmary, seeing those that were in there diverting their attention elsewhere to keep from gawking at the two of them, "That's it?"

She nodded her head, "It is for now."

"I can do that.", he said, keeping his arms around her as they stood close together, her arms still around his waist, a smile appearing on his face when he heard her faint words, "It's enough...for now."


End file.
